


Run To You

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: THIS IS A REPOST OF A PREVIOUSLY DELETED WORK. (The original was written by me)Shiro is a campgrounds manager, who hides his identity as a werewolf. When he falls for Werewolf researcher Keith at first sight, how will he manage to hide his true identity and win the heart of the dashing college researcher?
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Run To You

Shiro stepped out of his truck, taking a deep breath of the thick woodland air. The autumn chill had begun to set it, the trees vibrant with orange and red hues. The distant calls of the birds echoed in the campsite, filling the forest with a cheerful melody, as Shiro grabbed his rake to start working.

The leaves buried the campsite in an array of color, and Shiro sighed as he raked them away, revealing the faint green grass underneath. It was rare to get a camping reservation this late In October, but the surprise guest was due that evening, just enough time for Shiro to clear the campsite and prep it for their stay.

The wind brushed by, as Shiro tightened his coat against the cold. The breeze howled through the trees, Shiro’s heart began to race. He could run, just for a little while. No one was around, and this might be his last chance before the guest arrived to travel freely in his other form. His body began shifting naturally, his hair extending under his clothes. Just for a little while should be fine…

“Sorry I’m late, Shiro!” Matt’s voice chimed in behind him, snapping Shiro back to reality. “Pidge needed a ride to the planetarium.” Matt hopped out of his golf-cart, striding over to Shiro. Shiro turned, causing Matt to pause. “Shiro, your fur is showing.”

Shiro instinctively placed his hand against his neck, where sure enough, thick fur had sprouted out. Taking a deep breath, Shiro focused on drawing it back in, until his skin was once again smooth. “Thanks Matt. I get a bit distracted this close to a full moon.” Shiro tried to explain, feeling embarrassed at getting caught.

“No worries, but I would think you’d know to be more careful.”Matt scolded, raking away nearby leaves. “It may be the off season, but you still need to be on guard for what campers we do get.” Shiro sighed in defeat, silently returning to his work. He had managed this campground for almost seven years now, and so far no one but Matt and Pidge knew he was a werewolf. And all things considered, this job was perfect for Shiro. Close to nature, isolated, relaxing. Shiro felt free within the forest, taking midnight runs in his wolf form when the urge was too strong. But Matt was right, even in the peaceful woods, he still needed to be careful of being discovered.

With the campsite tided and prepped, Shiro had returned to the main office, doing his routine checks of paperwork and online site management. The guest was due in at any moment, but the monotonous wait seemed to take forever. The familiar sound of Matt’s golf cart rattled outside, as he strode in confidently, placing his coat on the wall rack.

“I checked in on the local deer spots, and it looks like the fawns are still doing well, no worries there.” He filled in, unloading his gear on the nearby table. “But it looks like we have a bobcat roaming the woods now, looks like it got one of the turkeys already. Make sure you let the guest know when he gets here to be cautious.” Shiro nodded, making a small note in the intro packet he had prepared for the camper. Bobcats usually didn’t disturb campers, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Tapping his pen impatiently, Shiro gazed blankly outside.

The calm tune of the forest was overshadowed by the roar of an approaching motorcycle engine, causing Shiro to jolt upright. A deep red Harley glided in front of the office, as the rider turned off the engine and grabbed his bag. Shiro wondered if this was the supposed camper as he pulled off his helmet, his black haired tied in a short ponytail.

Shiro felt his heart stop as he watched the handsome rider casually walk towards the door, his cool, intense eyes glancing around the building. Shiro stared at him as he walked towards the counter, his dark eyes meeting his. “Is this the check in for the campsite?” The rider asked bluntly.

“Y-yes. It is. Um, do you have a reservation?” Shiro stammered, his heart thumping loudly in his ears.

“Yeah, reservation for Kogane. Keith Kogane. A two week stay.” He explained, pulling out his license. Shiro glanced at it, surveying the info. Keith was twenty two, only three years younger than him. He handed the ID back to Keith.

“Great, we’ve got the campsite all set up for you this morning.” Shiro explained. “May we know the nature of your stay?”

“Research.” Keith answered immediately.

“Oh, are you studying flora or fauna?” Matt interjected. “I’m in charge of wildlife preservation, so I’d be happy to help if you needed any-”

”That won’t be necessary.” Keith retorted rudely. “I’m fine handling this on my own.”

“Can we at least know what it is you’re studying?” Shiro asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

“...Werewolves.” Keith replied after a short pause. Shiro dropped his pen, as it fell with a click on the floor. Matt blinked in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Shiro felt his voice shake a bit.

“I’m studying werewolves. I’m going cross-country to all the parks where werewolves had been sighted before. There was a sitting in this park six years ago, so I’m here to take a look.” Keith explained, his stoic face implying he was deathly serious about the matter.

“That’s not a good idea.” Matt scolded. “Werewolves aren’t real, and even if they were, you’re a single researcher and this forest is roughly 100 acres of land. You couldn’t possibly scope out the entire area by yourself.”

“It’s my business, and what’s the harm in it?” Keith argued back.

“Well first off is that you’ll be doing most of your research at night, but this forest has several predators inhabiting it so it would be unsafe for you to be alone.” Matt gestured at the poster on the wall, listing the various types of dangerous animals that lived in Kentucky woodlands. “For starters, we just found out this morning that there’s a bobcat roaming the woods.”

“This isn’t my first research trip, I know what I’m doing.” Keith insisted. “Besides, it’s not up to you, I made the reservation with the campsite manager.” Matt and Keith’s eyes darted back to Shiro, as Shiro put his hands up in defense. He paused, trying to find the best way to say it.

“Matt, I understand where you’re coming from, but Keith seems to know what he’s doing. So long as he takes the reasonable precautions, and doesn’t bother the other wildlife, it should be fine. Plus, he’s already paid.” Shiro handed Keith the welcome packet and a map as Matt groaned in defeat. “I’ve marked your campsite on the map, there’s already a stack of firewood prepared, but you can come here to pick up more if you need it.” Keith’s face lit up as he took the packet, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Thanks, um…”

“Just call me Shiro.”

Keith broke out into a full grin. “Thanks, Shiro. I’m going to head out and set up camp.” Keith rushed back to his bike, flashing one last look at Shiro before riding off to the campsite.

“You really are an idiot.” Matt warned. “So the werewolf camp manager thinks that the werewolf research kid should stay at his campsite. What could go wrong?” Matt threw his hands up in sarcasm.

“Shut up Matt, it’s not like he’s the first one to stay here, and he won’t be the last.” Shiro reminded him.

“Don’t act all high and mighty with me, you just wanted him to stay because you thought he was cute.” Matt playfully whacked the back of Shiro’s head before heading back to the break room. Shiro smirked to himself, trying to think of an excuse to check on Keith later.

The first couple of days passed quietly, as Shiro only saw Keith in passing on his daily checks. Keith had the understanding of a serious camper, his tent erected neatly and his fire always put out properly. And true to his word, Keith was conscious of the other animals, making sure to stick to the main hiking trails so as to not disturb the dens. Shiro began to wonder if hiding his identity was going to be easier than he thought, as he drove up the hillside to head to town, pulling up beside Keith’s campsite, where Keith was airing out his sleeping bag.

“Keith, I was about to head to town for some supplies, do you want to come with?” Shiro offered, hoping he wasn’t being too straightforward. Keith grinned at him.

“Sure, I was just getting low on granola bars.” Keith hopped in Shiro’s truck, glancing around the interior.

“So how are you liking the campsite?” Shiro asked, attempting to make conversation.

“It’s great, most of the one’s I’ve been to weren’t as immersed in nature. It’s really nice. And the trails are great.” Keith raved, his eyes staring out into the woods outside his window.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Shiro smiled gently, happy to hear Keith enjoying himself.

“Hey, Shiro?” Keith asked, his voice shaking slightly. “Why did you stand up for me back when I got here?”

“Well, I just thought you seemed like a good kid, so I should let you camp here.” Shiro explained, his heartbeat rising. Keith chuckled to himself.

“A kid? I’m not that much younger than you.” He laughed.

“I’m an old soul.” Shiro laughed back. “Plus I’ve been doing this job for a pretty long time.”

“How long have you worked here?”

“About seven years now. I was 18 when I started, I became camp manager about three years ago.” Shiro answered.

“Must be nice, being able to live in the woods everyday.” Keith sighed. “I grew up in the city, but I never really felt at home there.”

“Some people are just like that. They just prefer living out in the wilderness.” Shiro reached over and tousled Keith’s hair. Keith gave a small, contented smile, leaning against the car door, letting the comfortable silence take over until they reached town.

Shiro tossed the twenty pound bag of bird seed into the bed of his truck, as Keith sorted out his change and put it in his wallet. With the groceries placed in the truck, they drove off down the road. “Keith, do you want to stop for some coffee before we head back?” Shiro asked, taking note of the local cafe up ahead.

“Sure, since we’re already out.” Keith answered. The small town cafe was cozy and warm, with only two patrons quietly sipping coffee inside. The barista was texting on his phone, glancing up at Shiro and Keith as they approached the counter.

“What can I do you for?” His young, peppy voice asked, as he leaned forward towards them.

“One iced mocha for me. Keith, what would you like? My treat.” Shiro offered.

“Um, one hot chocolate please.” Keith stammered. The barista tapped their orders into the registers, as Keith and Shiro sat down at a nearby table to wait. “Thanks for the drink.” Keith mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it, thanks for coming along with me today.” Shiro noticed Keith nervously fiddling with the sugar packets, avoiding his eyes.

“Hey… Shiro?” Keith asked, his voice hesitant. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Am I not allowed to be?”

“No, it’s just, people usually treat me like I’m crazy when they find out what I’m looking for werewolves.”

“Keith, there’s nothing wrong with going after things that interest you. Even if other people don’t believe it, if you do, that’s all that matters. If it wasn’t for people like you going out of your way to find answers, we’d probably still think the Earth was flat.” Keith’s face blushed.

“Order for Shiro!” The barista called out from the counter, the two drinks complete. Keith jolted upright.

“I-I’ll grab them.” He stammered, darting to the counter. Shiro placed his head in his palm, wondering how Keith could be so cute when he was flustered.

“Thanks for taking me to town today, it means a lot to me.” Keith fiddled with his grocery bag, as Shiro pulled up to the campsite.

“No problem, I’m happy to help.” Shiro answered, running his hand through his hair. Keith was fidgeting, clearly stalling their goodbye. Wondering if this was his chance, Shiro unbuckled his seat belt.

“Shiro, what is it?” Keith asked nervously.

“Keith, if you don’t want this, just let me know and I’ll stop.” Shiro whispered, slowly inching towards Keith’s face. Keith’s eyes glittered with anticipation and worry, as Shiro stopped just shy of his lips. Shiro could hear his heartbeat racing in his ears, as Keith closed the gap between them, kissing Shiro softly. Shiro shifted his arms, placing his hand gently on Keith’s cheek, as Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro. Shiro felt Keith’s tongue slide into his mouth, the warm, electrifying sensation drawing him closer to Keith. Shiro let out a soft groan, as they parted for air. Keith was panting slightly, his eyes fixed on Shiro’s lips. “Keith, you can stay longer if you want.” Shiro whispered quietly.

Keith pulled away from his embrace. “What are you talking about?” Keith’s eyes glowed with anger.

“I just meant, I want you to stay, I don’t want this to end when you leave.” Shiro confessed.

“But, I’ve got my research, I can’t stay.” Keith retorted. “I have to keep looking.”

“Keith, even if you keep looking it’s not like you’re going to find anything-” Shiro quickly stopped himself, knowing what he just said hurt Keith. Keith’s face darkened, as he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the truck.

“I’m going to find werewolves, and I’m never going to see you again!” He yelled, slamming the door behind him. Shiro reached out to stop him, but Keith ran back to his tent, zipping the tarp behind him. Shiro placed his head on the steering wheel, wondering how he could be so stupid.

Shiro stared blankly at the office wall, watching the clock tick as the minutes passed. It had been a few hours since he and Keith had parted ways, and Shiro still didn’t know how to make amends. Of course Keith wasn’t going to be able to find werewolves, he’s had one in front of him the whole day and couldn’t tell. Shiro sighed as he dropped his head against the desk. He still shouldn’t have said it like that, of course Keith would be pissed at him.

Shiro’s self-loathing was interrupted as Matt darted inside. “Shiro, we’ve got trouble.” Shiro glanced up at Matt, who struggled for breath. “It’s Keith, he’s gone out into the woods, and he’s heading right around where the bobcat’s been spotted.” Shiro jolted up, grabbing his jacket.

“What trail was he on?” Shiro frantically reached for his keys.

“The Mountain’s Pass, you can’t take the truck through there.” Matt explained. “And if you go on foot, there’s no way you can catch up. I could take the cart on the back trail, but I can’t be sure I’d find him this late at night.”

Shiro paused. There was only one option left. But it didn’t look like he had much of a choice. “Matt, I’ll track him in wolf form.”

“Are you sure? What are you going to do if he sees you?” Matt asked, grabbing Shiro’s shoulders. “He’s here to look for werewolves and you're just going to show up looking like one?”

“I’ll figure it out when I find him. I can’t just let Keith get hurt to protect myself.” Shiro brushed Matt aside, out the back door. “I’ll signal you if I hit any trouble.” Shiro knelt on the ground, focusing on the old, familiar call that echoed inside him,He felt himself shift, his fur growing out, his body becoming light. The rush of the wilderness betokened him, as he sniffed the breeze for Keith’s scent. The scent of his skin, the smell of the hot chocolate they had shared earlier. He caught it, just faintly, off to the east, dashing into the forest without a second thought.

Keith marched on the thin pathway, squinting in the darkness. He couldn’t use the flashlight to give himself away, and he focused on keeping his footsteps light and silent. He had come all this way, he had to be sure he was thorough before leaving for the next campsite. He would leave, and never come back here, and would never have to see Shiro again. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of leaving Shiro, but even so, it didn’t matter. He had to find a werewolf, he just had to.

Keith felt his foot slide, his daydreaming had caused him to stray off the trail, as he crumpled down the side of the ravine. He focused on keeping his legs loose as he slid down the hill, trying to avoid the trees. The leaves rustled loudly as he neared the bottom, his right leg slamming against a rock. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle as he rolled down to the ravine floor.

Keith groaned as he sat up, glancing around to check his surroundings. He had slid down at least 50 feet from the trail, and with the throb of his ankle, Keith knew there was no way he was climbing back up on his own. Keith quickly reached for his phone in his pocket, only to see he was out of range of service. Keith was stuck.

Keith laid down on the ground, staring up at the starry sky. Helplessness set in as he felt tears well up in his eye. He shouldn’t have snapped at Shiro earlier. He shouldn’t have tried to hike the trail at night. He shouldn’t have been daydreaming while he was walking. Keith’s warm tears ran down his cheeks, as he remembered Shiro’s hand caressing him there as they kissed.

The trees rustled nearby, forcing Keith back into the moment. Keith sat up, wondering what it was. A low, angry snarl rang out as a bobcat inched its way out from the brush, it’s eyes locked on Keith. Keith froze, his heart pounding. He didn’t have any way to defend himself, and he couldn’t run with his ankle hurt. The bobcat began to circle around him, as Keith prayed for a miracle.

The bobcat turned suddenly as the sound of another animal approached. A solid black wolf leapt from the forest, placing itself between Keith and the bobcat. It growled ominously, poised to attack. The bobcat hissed, puffing it’s fur in defense. But the wolf did not yield, holding his ground as the bobcat began to circle around the two. The wolf moved with it, keeping a barrier between the bobcat and Keith. The bobcat yelled in defiance, as the wolf snarled in return. Realizing it was outmatched, the bobcat escaped back into the woods.

The silence soon engulfed the ravine floor, as Keith tried to process what had happened. The wolf turned, it’s bright eyes meeting Keith’s. Keith’s heart stopped as the wolf slowly approached him, sniffing his wounded ankle. The dark fur seemed frightfully familiar, and the eyes looked at him with such care. Wolves weren’t even native to this region. It couldn’t possibly have been-

Keith’s thoughts were interrupted as the wolf released a long howl to the sky. The break in the quiet startled Keith, as he glanced around for more possible wolves nearby. But all he heard was a distant sound of an engine. Turning back to the wolf, he saw it staring back at him, the dark eyes looking at him with concern and affection. And without another sound, it turned and ran back into the trees.

“Keith! Keith!” Matt’s voice rang out in the distance at the top of the hill.

“Matt! I’m down here!” Keith replied, coming back to his senses.

“Don’t move! I’m on my way down!” Matt quickly descended down the side of the ravine with a practiced grace, darting over to Keith. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Just my ankle, I don’t think I can walk.” Keith answered, the dull throb of his ankle becoming more prominent.

“Hang on tight, I’m gonna carry you back to the main office, Shiro’s got a first aid kit there.” Matt explained, hoisting Keith onto his back. Keith let his thoughts drift back to the wolf. There was something he needed to ask Shiro.

“Keith, we warned you about going out on the trails at night.” Shiro scolded, bandaging Keith’s sprained ankle.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Keith answered half-heartedly, his eyes locked on Shiro.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier today, but you can’t be so reckless.” Shiro continued.

“I know.”

“People have died falling off the trails, Keith, or gotten lost and died of exposure.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“I know what you probably wanted to clear your head, but walking through an unknown trail at night is dangerous.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“And you’re lucky that there was that wolf, or that bobcat would’ve attacked you.”

“Shiro, I never said anything about the bobcat. I didn’t tell Matt about it either.” Shiro froze, shocked at Keith’s perception skills. “I also didn’t say anything about the wolf.”

“W-well, Keith, we knew there was a bobcat roaming around, and there’s wolves in these woods too.”

“Wolves don’t live this far south.” Keith interjected, his voice firm.

“Keith, th-there’s an explanation for this.”

“I’m sure there is.” Keith answered coolly. “Shiro, you were that wolf weren’t you?” Shiro stared up at Keith, finally meeting his eyes. Keith smiled, sliding his hand across Shiro’s cheek. “I thought the wolves’ eyes looked familiar, they looked just like yours.” Keith’s voice was laced in warmth and affection.

“Keith, I don’t know what to say.” Shiro mumbled, awestruck by Keith’s handsome grin.

“I know you couldn’t just come out and say it,” Keith explained. “Especially since I came here as a researcher looking for werewolves.”

“Keith, I just….”

“But I haven’t told you why I was researching them either.” Keith’s voice was knowing and calm, as Shiro stared at him blankly. Keith closed his eyes, focusing deeply. Slowly, dark fur arose from his skin along his neck in arms, his face shifting into wolf-like features. Shiro’s heart stopped, as he was unable to process what was happening in front of him. “Shiro, I was looking for more of my own kind. I wanted to be sure I wasn’t the last one left.” Shiro’s eyes were wide with wonder, his heart racing.

“I haven’t seen another werewolf since my grandfather died…” Shiro mumbled, feeling the fur at Keith’s neck.

“Hey, Shiro? Is that offer to stay longer still valid?” Keith asked shyly.

“O-of course it is!” Shiro answered, hugging Keith tightly.

“And Shiro? Thanks for saving me.” Keith sighed contently, enjoying the embrace. Shiro laughed.

“Thanks for finding me.”


End file.
